Dream If You Dare
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: During he night Kurama has a nightmare about him getting stabbed by him or at least someone who looks like him! He wakes up finding out that he was really stabbed. This is the story when your dreams become your reality! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Becomes My Reality  
  
Author's Note: All right no one flames this story got it? If you wanna flame then flame your ass on fire. So I think this is going to be an interesting story. I know you'll want to read it over and over again. ^_^ So please enjoy and be petrified.  
  
"Aaaaahh! Not another one. What blood?" Kurama said as he touched his bloody chest.  
  
At school.  
  
"Umm. Mitsune I need to talk to you for a moment. I hope you won't mind." Kurama said as he closed his locker.  
  
"Sure Kurama, what is it?" Mitsune asked.  
  
Mitsune was a girl with black and brown hair. She had beautiful dark green eyes. She wore the school uniform like the rest of the girls and was about Kurama's height.  
  
"Well, last night I was dreaming." Kurama explained.  
  
"Oh, wow. A dream. Who cares?" Mitsune asked as she closed her locker.  
  
The two began walking out of the school building.  
  
"Well you see the dream had me in it and, another person who looked just like me. Except that he had black hair and a black ancient mark on his left cheek." Kurama continued.  
  
"Really? Go on." Mitsune said in an exciting voice.  
  
"So he said be careful what you dream about. And before he left he through a dagger at my chest. And before I knew it I had already woken up." Kurama explained.  
  
"Wow what a nightmare. But everyone has nightmares.sometimes." Mitsune said in a displeased way.  
  
"No I'm no finished. So I woke up and I touched my chest. And it was covered in blood. It was a whole mess. So I couldn't sleep last night. I was worried about what might happen if I did." Kurama said.  
  
"That's very weird. Maybe you just cut yourself while sleep walking?" Mitsune suggested.  
  
"A cut? No it wasn't a cut. It was more than that. It was used with a dagger." Kurama said.  
  
"How would you know that?" Mitsune asked.  
  
"Because it was in my chest. Look." Kurama said as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
She saw band-aids rapped around his chest. The red blood marks were easy to see.  
  
"(Gasps) My god Kurama. What are you going to do? Not sleep for the rest of your life?" Mitsune asked in worry.  
  
"See that's when you come in. You'll have to watch me in bed. And while I'm sleeping you can go inside my mind. That way you can tell me when to wake up." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Me sleep with you? I'll stand beside you maybe but not sleep with you." Mitsune said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. As long as your there then, there's nothing to worry about." Kurama said as he held her hand.  
  
"Alright but, you need to tell Yusuke and the others about this. They need to know so they can be aware." Mitsune said.  
  
"Yes, of course." Kurama said.  
  
"Of course what Kurama?" Botan asked.  
  
"Kurama's dream became a reality. Some guy that looks like him stabbed him in his dream and when he woke up he saw a dagger in his chest." Mitsune explained.  
  
"Oh how horrible. Are you alright?" Botan asked in worry.  
  
"Yes I am, thanks for asking." Kurama said.  
  
"Well this has to be another case. I'll tell Koenma about this. He'll probably know what to do." Botan said as she took got on her broomstick. (Or whatever it is).  
  
Yusuke's place.  
  
"Mom shut up! Having a drunk mother isn't what I had in mind." Yusuke said as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yusuke walked back down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"So missed another day of school?" Mitsune asked as she walked inside the house.  
  
"Hey you just can't come in like that! Oh hey Kurama what's up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Can we go up in your room and talk about this? And call Hiei, Kuwabara, and Keiko. This is urgent." Kurama said as he walked up stairs.  
  
"Alright." Yusuke said as he followed him to his room.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and Mitsune are sitting down in Yusuke's room. Hiei's sitting on Yusuke's bed, Mitsune sitting on his chair, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko are sitting on the floor and, Yusuke is sitting on the window sill. Kurama stands up and tells them about the dream he had.  
  
"Well that's pretty weird. How do your dreams become real?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No one knows Kazuma. That's why were trying to figure it out dummy." Mitsune said.  
  
"Your just as bad as Hiei you know that?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Hn." Mitsune mumbled while ignoring him.  
  
"Well who ever stabbed you must have really hated you. But that's weird how can you stab yourself in a dream and, wake up to find that you really did?" Hiei wondered.  
  
"I don't know but we better watch out tonight. It could also be after us." Yusuke said.  
  
"Whatever. If it comes after me then I'll slice it up and drink it's blood." Hiei said with an evil grin.  
  
"Don't under estimate him." Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama's right you guys. Who knows you just might be killed." Keiko said.  
  
"And if you die then know one can help you." Mitsune said.  
  
"Hello?" Botan said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Botan." Mitsune said with surprise.  
  
"I'm back. Well Koenma said that it could be the dream demon. I'm not sure about his name though. But he can disguise himself as any character. He'll copy your moves anything. But he only appears in dreams that are nice. You can ask Koenma about the name." Botan said in a serious manner.  
  
"Dream demon huh? Well I'll be watching out for him. He could be as strong as me and no my demon form." Mitsune said.  
  
"That's a good idea. I guess we'll all have to watch out for each other. Isn't that right Yusuke?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah. We need to snatch him in our dreams." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well I'm going home. My mom is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you guys later. And be careful Kurama." Mitsune warned as she walked out the door.  
  
"That's a new one. She's actually worried about someone? Kurama you must be special." Hiei exaggerated.  
  
"Nonsense Hiei." Kurama said with an ignoring smile on his face.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll put the next chapter up. It'll be horrifying! 


	2. Nightmares and More Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares and More Nightmares  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Like I promised in the last chapter I'll make this one horrifying. To tell you the truth I've never done something this scary before! ^_^ But I'm doing a great job aren't I? Enjoy.  
  
"Alright it's almost 10 p.m. we better get going Yusuke." Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah Hiei's right our parents must be sick about us. Remember be careful tonight." Kurama said as he walked out the door of Yusuke's room.  
  
"Same here Yusuke I'll see you tomorrow." Keiko said.  
  
"Alright good night." Yusuke said as he locked the door. "Now I can go to bed. (yawns) Man I'm really tired. Yusuke said as he changed into his pajamas.  
  
He turned the light off and went into bed.  
  
At Kurama's place.  
  
"Kurama where's your mom? She went out?" Mitsune asked as she took her shoes off.  
  
"Yes, she did go out to work at least. She won't be back until tomorrow night." Kurama said as he went inside hi bathroom.  
  
Mitsune put her back against the door.  
  
"You know I don't think this is right. Why would a dream demon be after your dreams?" Mitsune asked.  
  
"I don't know. (Toilet flushes and faucet starts running.) But I'm gonna ask this guy some questions." Kurama said as he brushed his teeth.  
  
"Yeah and what if he's after Yusuke and the others?" Mitsune asked.  
  
"(Spits toothpaste out) Then they'll have to contact us." Kurama said as he rinsed his mouth out.  
  
"I guess. Hmm. Hurry up in there Kurama! I need to wash up too ya know!" Mitsune yelled as she banged on the door.  
  
Kurama opened the door and Mitsune fell down on the floor.  
  
"^_^' Sorry." Kurama said as he walked out the door.  
  
Mitsune got back up and went inside the bathroom.  
  
"I'll set up your bed. You'll have to sleep on the floor." Kurama said as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"What! Then you better clean it up!" Mitsune said as she brushed her teeth.  
  
"I already did." Kurama said.  
  
"Sleep on the floor, give me a break." Mitsune said angrily.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Mitsune laid on the mattress that was set up for her in Kurama's room.  
  
"Well good night." Kurama said as he turned the light off.  
  
"Good night." Mitsune said.  
  
7 hours later.  
  
"Where am I? Is this my dream again?" Kurama asked himself.  
  
"Kurama?" A voice called out.  
  
"Whose there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Now don't be so hasty I just want to chat with you." The voice said.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that you can be part of this dream world?" The voice asked.  
  
"I'd say you must be crazy." Kurama said.  
  
"Well your going to whether you like it or not." The voice said angrily.  
  
It was a foggy scenery. The person who was talking to Kurama came out from the fog. It was the same person Kurama saw last time. Except that he transformed into Yoko Kurama.  
  
"(Gasps) What in the world is going on? How come you look like my demon form? Mitsune wake up!" Kurama said.  
  
"Hmm? Kurama? Where are we? How the heck did I get here? Whose that?" Mitsune asked.  
  
"You're here. So you weren't actually sleeping were you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. I had to wake up because of your snoring. But whose that guy. Is that Yoko?" Mitsune asked.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered.  
  
"But I thought he was dead." Mitsune thought.  
  
"No I'm Yoko Kurama. This is just my human form." Kurama said.  
  
"What? Well that's weird. Oh well now I know. So this must be that dream demon Botan was talking about." Mitsune said.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kurama said with worry.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got a little friend of yours huh Kurama?" The demon said.  
  
"Leave her out of this. I have some questions to ask you." Kurama said as he went in front of Mitsune.  
  
"Fine ask away." The demon said.  
  
"First, why are you only after me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm not only after you. I'm also after your friends. You humans are so soft and weak so I'm making you all my slaves." The demon said.  
  
"So why me first?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Because you are the most powerful demon in the universe. I need a strong body so I can destroy this place and build a new empire." The demon said.  
  
"He's not the only demon who's powerful! Feel the wrath of the dragon demon!" Mitsune said as she tried to hit the demon.  
  
"Herosferianyos!" The demon said as he waved his hands.  
  
"Huh? I can't move. Kurama do something!" Mitsune said.  
  
"Now to take care of you Kurama." The demon said as he walked towards Kurama.  
  
"Kurama wake up!" Mitsune shouted.  
  
"Ah! Mitsune are you alright?" Kurama asked.  
  
Mitsune's spirit came out of his body and went back into hers.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright. Just a little tired. (Faints)" Mitsune said weakly.  
  
"Mitsune." Kurama called.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be alright she just needs rest. Now to take care of other matters." A voice said.  
  
"Koenma? You're here." Kurama said as he got up from bed.  
  
"Well I'm not actually here. I'm actually in the spirit world I'm just talking to you telepathically. Now I need you to bring Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and of course Mitsune to the spirit world. And I mean tomorrow morning." Koenma said as his voice faded away.  
  
"Yes of course." Kurama said.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I was actually going to put Yusuke in the story but that won't happen until chapter 4. I promise. If I don't put Yusuke's dream in there then flame me. ^_^ Remember to R&R! 


End file.
